osrune_rspsfandomcom-20200216-history
Barrows
The Barrows minigame is an area-based combat minigame. It is popular due to the large sums of money players can make by selling Barrows equipment, and runes, both earned from the minigame. It involves defeating six powerful spirits, each with their own special strengths and weaknesses. The objective of the Barrows minigame is to defeat the six Barrows brothers: Ahrim the Blighted, Dharok the Wretched, Guthan the Infested, Karil the Tainted, Torag the Corrupted, and Verac the Defiled. Each brother is located in their own burial mound. The Barrows brothers are very strong, each with very high defence. Each brother has a different special ability, which matches the set effect of their corresponding armour. As a result of this, special consideration should be given to the methods with and order in which the brothers are eliminated. To get to the Barrows area a player must use the purple portal located in the Event Room in Edgeville. Requirements Suggested skill levels: * 70+ Magic ** Ancient Magicks spells are recommended if you have them * 70+ Attack and Strength * 70+ Ranged * 70+ Defence * 43+ Prayer (Strongly recommended to block 50% of the damage) ** Players are encouraged to use protection prayers, like Protect from Melee, at level 43, to avoid most damage by the Barrows brothers. Be aware that Verac the Defiled will occasionally hit through prayer. Strategies Equipment and Inventory The Barrows is an excellent example of the delicate balance of the combat triangle. It's best to use Magic against the melee brothers (Dharok the Wretched, Verac the Defiled, Torag the Corrupted, and Guthan the Infested) Ranged against Ahrim the Blighted, and Melee against Karil the Tainted. To lessen their chances of dying, players should wear a Ring of Life (or a Defense Skill Cape) when fighting the brothers. It's important to remember however, that the Ring of Life will not always activate, as most of the brothers have a higher max hit than 10% at level 99. Also note that wearing a *'Ring of Wealth - might not be added*' will increase your chance of getting more valuable loot from the chest. Unsure players should also consider bringing a one click teleport as an added caution. Killing all of the brothers increases the chance of receiving a barrows item. Getting a high kill count (killing monsters in the dungeon) does not effect the percentage at which you recieve items from the chest. Basic equipment * Spade * Prayer potions (About 1-5) * Quick teleport (home teleport, teleport tablets, teleport runes) * Food: Lobsters or above (sharks are a great option for all levels), Guthan's set (if planning to heal on monsters inside the dungeon) * Stat-boosting potions (Optional) * Special attack weapon (Optional) * Runes (For magic approach only) Magic There are several strategies using Magic spells that work well at the Barrows: Ancient Magicks ''' The ice spells of Ancient Magicks are a great way to kill the brothers, as their freezing ability can help players conserve prayer for the more difficult brothers (i.e., Dharok and Verac). However, this approach is suggested for experienced players only, as this method requires a lot of money. The player needs to be able to run from the brothers when they are immune to the freezing effect, which can be dangerous when fighting Dharok. However when using this method correctly, a player with around 50 Prayer can do barrows without '''ANY prayer potions by doing the following: Method : When you get to a melee brother do the following: :# Cast an ice spell so they can't hit you, then count your casts. :# Depending on the spell that you use determine how long they will stay frozen. :#* Ice Burst is about 3 casts, Ice Blitz, 4, and Ice Barrage, 5. :# When they become immune on your last cast, move to the opposite side of the coffin, so that the Barrows brother gets stuck. :# Again, depending on the ice spell cast determine how long they will be immune for. :#* Ice Burst is about 3 casts, Ice Blitz, 4, and Ice Barrage, 5. :# After this immunity period, quickly run to the far corner (furthest away from the brother) and quickly re-freeze him. This should be enough to kill the brother. :#* Be aware that if this spell slashes on Dharok then you are in trouble. This is dangerous for Dharok because if he is low on health and he just touches you, you will be hit extremely hard! To prevent this, drink 1 dose of prayer potion when he gets to low health. Fire Bolt Fire bolt is a cost-effective method, as each cast costs less than 200 gp. Also, the chaos rune can be easily replenished as it is one of the common rewards. With staff of light, and decent magic bonuses it is possible for a player to hit up to 150. * Fire rune * Chaos rune * Staff supplying air rune * Chaos gauntlets(Recommended for damage boosting) Suggested armour for magic approach * Verac's helm/Ahrim's hood > Helm of Neitiznot/Farseer helm > Mystic hat/Splitbark helm * Amulet of fury > Amulet of glory > Amulet of Power * Ahrim's robetop > Mystic Top > Proselyte hauberk/Barrows > Rune Platebody * Ahrim's Robeskirt > Verac's Plateskirt (for prayer purposes) > Mystic Robe bottoms > Rune platelegs/Splitbark * Staff of the Dead > Ancient Staff > God Staff * Dragonfire shield (if tanking) > God Book (preferable for the Ancient Magiks method) > Crystal Shield * Completionist/Max Cape > Mage Arena Cape > Skill Cape (t) * Barrows gloves > Dragon gloves > Rune gloves * Eternal boots > Infinity boots > Mystic boots/Dragon boots > Boots of lightness * Seers' ring (i) > Seer's ring > Ring of life/Ring of Wealth Melee : Melee approach can be the cheapest method because it does not require any prayer potions. However, this should only be attempted by players that have high melee stats (80+), as the melee defence of most brothers is quite high. Nevertheless, most players can use the melee approach on fighting Karil. Players with spare money can also combine melee method with Guthan's set and use it in the tunnel to heal. Godswords : Godswords can be very effective on the brothers because of their high melee stats. A Saradomin godsword is suggested because of its special attack of healing. If the player cannot afford one, a Bandos godsword is suggested as it's cheap and effective. :* Saradomin godsword > Bandos godsword > Zamorak godsword > Armadyl godsword Verac's : If the player can't afford a godsword, using Verac's armour can be effective too. The effect of Verac's set is very useful on melee brothers. However, the player should fight Dharok with prayer first, as Dharok can hit very high when he has low health. It is also advised to take plenty of prayer potions for protection prayers, mostly because Verac's armor doesn't have as high defence as the other barrows armor sets. The prayer bonus of Verac's set will help the player not use prayer points as fast, so they will not have to drink as many prayer potions. :* Verac's helm :* Verac's brassard :* Verac's plateskirt :* Verac's flail Suggested armour for melee approach * Verac's helm > Helm of neitiznot > Barrows helm * Amulet of fury > Amulet of glory * Bandos Chestplate > Barrows > Fighter Torso > Rune Platebody * Bandos tassets > Barrows platelegs > Dragon platelegs > Rune platelegs * Godsword (see above) > Abyssal Whip > Dragon Scimitar * Dragon defender > Dragonfire shield > Crystal Shield > Blessed Spirit Shield * Completionist/Max Cape > Fire cape > Skill Cape (t) > Skill Cape > Obsidian cape * Barrows gloves > Dragon gloves > Rune gloves * Primordial boots > Dragon boots > Rune boots > Rock climbing boots * Berserker ring (i) > Warrior ring (i) > Berserker ring > Warrior Ring > Ring of life > Ring of wealth Killing the brothers The Brothers have special abilities. The best way to fight the brothers is to use Magic; four of the brothers wear armour that is weak to magic-based attacks. Any high-hitting spells (blast spells, wave spells, surge spells, or god spells) will work well; using Bind, Snare or Entangle or the Ancient Magicks ice spells work well as the brother will be rendered immobile (this is especially useful when fighting Verac). Magic Dart is a very popular spell to use as all runes required to cast the spell are possible chest rewards. Recommended order This is the recommended order of killing the brothers, regardless if you plan to use prayer potions. The names next to the brothers indicate their passive abilities. 1. Dharok the Wretched (Level 115) - ''Wretched Strength: '''Uses melee'. Strength rises as his health becomes depleted; he can hit up to 620 life points with one tenth of his health left, hence it is advised to have high Constitution to attempt the Barrows. Magic is the most effective combat style to use. Protect from Melee is a necessity, as he can kill any player with 2 hits when at low health. Often, Dharok can hit high enough and fast enough so that you are unable to heal quickly enough to avoid dying. Prayer to use: '' 2. '''Karil the Tainted (Level 98) - ''Tainted Shot: '''Uses ranged. Lowers the player's Agility level by 20%. His hits are very fast and accurate; kill him quickly using melee or high Ancient Magicks and Protect from Missiles. If you brought along a Dragon dagger then use your special attack on him, as he has a low stab/slash defence. Note that only players with a high combat level (95+) should do this. However this brother can be killed effectively with ranged as well. Prayer to use: 3. Verac the Defiled (Level 115) - Defiler: Uses melee.'' 'Hits through armour and prayer. You should use Protect from Melee if possible, as this will both lower his max hit and cause him to hit less often.'' He is very resistant to melee and ranged, so magic is always'' advised. It is helpful to use binding or Ancient Magicks ice ''' spells against him, as this stops him from attacking and using his special attack. Prayer to use: 4. Ahrim the Blighted (Level 98) - ''Blighted Aura: '''Uses Magic'. Attacks with Fire Wave and lowers the player's combat stats using curse spells. Use Ranged 'to kill Ahrim; even at low Ranged levels he is significantly weaker to Ranged than he is to Melee. Although ranged is the best method for killing Ahrim, if you have very low range (40 or lower) you can use melee on Ahrim, since it is more effective than magic. ''Prayer to use: 5. '''Torag the Corrupted (Level 115) - ''Corruption: '''Uses melee'. Depletes run energy. This brother is the least dangerous of all the brothers; he does not hit as accurately as the other brothers, and his special effect does not affect combat. He can still hit up to 220 and often if you are wearing robes. In addition, the effect could be dangerous if the player is in the maze, especially if the player does not have a method of restoring his/her run energy. Players 70 def+ should not need Protect from Melee. Prayer to use: 6. Guthan the Infested (Level 115) - ''Infestation: '''Uses melee'. Health recovers proportionate to the damage done to the player; for example, if he hits 200 life points, he will heal 200 life points. Magic 'attacks are still effective due to Guthan's extremely low magic defence. Guthan is one of the less dangerous of the brothers. Protect from Melee is advised, but not necessary. ''Prayer to use: '' Rewards Since it's release, Barrows has been a popular minigame, not only becuase of it's difficult gameplay, but its amazing rewards. When completing the Barrows minigame a player may recieve any piece of Barrows armour. When a player equips any brother's armour set, they gain a set ability unique to the armour that they're wearing. Their set abilities can be seen in the section above. Below is a table of the possible Barrow's pieces available. FEEL FREE TO EDIT - LEO (OTTER) 'Trivia *Verac the Defiled's set effect allows players to hit through an opponents defense level. Category:Minigames